happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ice Creamed
Ice Creamed is a fan episode of Happy Tree Friends and the first fan episode by SaenihpNnlyf. Cast 'Staring' Cro-Marmot 'Featuring' Lammy Toothy Mole 'Appearances' Mr. Pickels Giggles Petunia HTF Episode Description Nothing helps cool off on a hot summer day better than a cone of ice cream but this ice cream has a secret ingredient and it isn't love. Plot The scene opens in the playground on a sunny summer day. The camera pans around the equipment to see Toothy building a sand castle in the sandbox, Giggles and Petunia playing on the teeter-totter, and Lammy pushing a swing that has an inanimate Mr. Pickels laying on it, finally the camera settles on Cro-Marmot’s ice cream truck which is just pulling in. Not long after the car stops, Lammy comes over, with an inanimate Mr. Pickels in the crook of her arm raising an eyebrow and letting out a confused “bah” seeing Cro-Marmot for the first time but shrugs it off saying something unintelligible holding up two fingers. She waits a few seconds before reaching in and coming back with a vanilla ice cream cone. Turning around with a pleased smile, she walks off, licking her ice cream cone but stopped and jumped in surprise when she found Cro-Marmot standing there now outside of the ice cream truck. Getting over she started laughing and said something that sounds kind of like “You scared me” if you listen close enough. She started to walk off but slipped on a sheet of ice that wasn’t there a second ago. She hit the ground with a scream and a bone can be seen sticking out of her forearm. She suddenly looks up and reaches out here good hand coming back with the other cone. She goes to give it to Mr. Pickels but he and Cro-Marmot weren’t there she lets out a confused noise, then a scream dropping the cone which impales into her leg. Ignoring her injures she gets up and runs off calling out the whole time. The screen changes back to the ice cream truck where we see Toothy come over and looks with puppy eyes at something the viewer can’t see and gives his order in gibberish holding up one finger. He reaches in a pulls out a cone with a scoop of dark green ice cream and walks away taking licks as he heads back to the sandbox. Before he gets there, he suddenly drops to his knees and throws up his organs before dropping dead in the pile. The ice cream that was left melts and runs back to the truck which, as soon as it hits a tire, explodes leaving behind the bottom half of Cro-Marmot’s ice block also bisecting his actual body. The Mole cane taps over to Cro-Marmot’s body feeling the ice block and getting an ice cream scoop scooping out some of Cro-Marmots insides and nods before cane taping off. As the episode ends with a piece of the menu from the truck which shows a picture of a pickle, the iris closes around this menu item. Moral: Revenge is a dish best served cold. Deaths *Mr. Pickels is made into ice cream. (Confirmed by SaenihpNnylf) *Toothy vomits out his organs. *Cro-Marmot’s upper half is blown off by an explosion. Injuries *Lammy breaks her arm from hitting the ground. *Lammy’s leg is impaled by an ice cream cone. Goofs #It shouldn’t have taken as long as it did after the explosion for the piece of menu to hit the ground. #The mole on Mole’s face switches places a few times. #Lammy’s arm broke one shot before she hit the ground. Trivia (Note: All stats listed are based off the canon series itself. I have no idea what anyone else on here may or may not have written since I can’t go through all of the fan episodes ever written on here.) *This is the first time Cro-Marmot dies on-screen outside of Dino-Sore Days. *This is the first time Mr. Pickels kills someone (Toothy) in an appearance role. However, he did not leave his animate form. *Toothy’s death is similar to his death in Peas in a Pod. *This is only the second time Cro-Marmot is the only staring character, the first is Dino-Sore Days. *This is the third time Cro-Marmot is shown to drive an ice cream truck, the other two are Sweet Ride and Swelter Skelter. *This is one of only two episodes that focus on something sugar related and does not star or feature Nutty, the other is Eye Candy. *It was originally going to be Cuddles who ate the pickle flavored ice cream but he was replaced with Toothy for unknown reasons. *This episode, as well as What a Tool (will be linked once it's posted), was originally written for an animated fan series but the author had left the cast and taken back rights to both episodes. *The YouTube thumbnail for the episode spoils Toothy’s death. Category:Fan Episodes